


Problem ; Solution

by spacepirate



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Mentions of Death, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Vexleth Week, buries face in hands, i deffo got the timeline wrong here plz be gentle, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepirate/pseuds/spacepirate
Summary: Keyleth and Vex'ahlia are growing older, apart.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Problem ; Solution

Vex’ahlia de Rolo was one hundred and fifty-five years old. That wasn’t the problem.

Percy had passed away sixty years ago, and she was alone. That was the problem.

Whitestone Castle was bustling with people, so saying she was completely alone was unfair. She had her children, although they were beginning to show signs of age themselves, their human side not giving them the longevity she had, and they had their own families by this point. And of course, Vox Machina visited from time to time, when they weren’t busy with their other endeavors. She saw Pike and Scanlan the most often, when Pike wasn’t busy in Vasselheim. Pike’s presence was a gift whenever she was down, and Scanlan… well, he provided entertainment.

But regardless of the company around her, she felt alone at night, sitting in bed to read into the late hours of the night. She missed having someone reading next to her, the solid presence of someone else in the bed. She’d always had someone with her- Vax, or Percy, or the children, or… Or Keyleth. Dear, sweet Keyleth, out in Zephrah.

\--

Keyleth of the Air Ashari was one hundred and forty-seven years old. That was far from a problem.

Keyleth of the Air Ashari was alone. That was a problem.

Around her the city of Zephrah flourished, the other Ashari growing as well. The Fire Ashari were re-established, something she’d personally overseen. It felt good to have completed her checklist as quickly as she did. In the face of living another six or so centuries, though, the idea scared her. Keeping herself busy was a balm in the face of her own lengthened lifespan, and the fact that she would likely outlive all her loved ones.

It’d already started. Her mother, finally returned, had passed away only a couple years ago, her father following quickly thereafter. And, of course, Vax had died. And she missed him more than she could say.

The days seemed to fly by and a warm summer in Zephrah quickly faded to a chilly fall. Keyleth was sitting in the meditation grove, when a voice popped into her head.

“Hi Auntie Keyleth. This is Vesper! I’m wondering if you could come to Whitestone for a bit. Mother is really down lately and misses you.”

Vesper’s voice had gotten deeper, and she sounded much more mature. She had to be what, in her fifties by now? Gods above, she probably even looked _older_ than Keyleth.

“Oh, hey Vesper,” she replied, counting her words with her fingers. “I can be there tomorrow. Tell your mother I’ve missed her too, more than she could guess.”

 _Oh no, was that weird? That might’ve been weird._ Keyleth blushed, glad that no one was around. With that little slip, she realized that her little crush on Vex had definitely not gone away. She had spent so long pretending it had magically disappeared, but no, it was always there. Just waiting for her to make a fool of herself in front of Vex’ahlia. Beautiful, charming, intelligent Vex’ahlia.

\--

Mornings in Whitestone were cold. Keyleth wrapped her cloak around her a little tighter as she said goodbye to the Sun Tree and hurried up the path to Whitestone Castle.

Vex was waiting for her in a common room, with a fire going and blankets and tea. She laughed as she saw Keyleth huddled into her shawl, cheeks rosy from the chill. “Darling, do you not have anything warmer to be wearing?” Vex’ahlia asked, and just the sound of her voice warmed Keyleth back up. Vex gave Keyleth a blanket, a heavy quilt probably made by Vex herself at some point after Percy died, and handed her a cup of tea, motioning her to sit next to the fire with her. 

They caught up for a few hours, sharing stories of their recent endeavors, and there was an eventual lull in conversation as they sat looking between each other and the fire.

Vex rested her head on Keyleth’s shoulder. “Have you been lonely?”

Keyleth stammered out a reply. “I just got here! I mean, yes, I have been… lonely. I really missed you. And I- I missed everybody else too of course!” She took a long drink of her tea, even though it burned her mouth slightly. She was grateful that any redness in her face could be attributed to being outside, and not _that_. “I should’ve been here more often for you. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Keyleth,” Vex said, swatting her on the arm playfully as she sat back up. “I can only imagine how busy you’ve been.”

“Haha, yeah, super busy. That’s me.”

Vex raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you okay?”

“I mean, it’s hard to be okay these days. I think that you probably understand that, since Vesper called me here.”

“That little _shit!_ ” Vex said softly. “She told me that you were coming, not that she invited you.” She shook her head with a smile. “I can’t stay angry at her. I really did need this.”  
Keyleth scooched closer to Vex and cuddled up next to her, wrapping her quilt around Vex’s shoulders too.

“Are you still cold, darling?” Vex asked, looking at her. 

“No,” Keyleth whispered, “I like being close to you.” 

Vex didn’t say anything for a few moments. “It’s getting late,” she said eventually, sounding a bit flustered. 

Keyleth looked out the window. “Oh. Yeah it is. Will you have someone show me to the guest quarters? I don’t really remember how to get there.” 

“I… I was hoping you could stay with me,” Vex said. “I know it’s weird, it’s just for old time’s sake.” 

Keyleth nodded, the butterflies in her stomach returning with a vengeance. She stood up and Vex did too. 

“I’ll loan you some pajamas. It doesn’t look like you brought anything with you…” Vex said, trailing off as she led Keyleth to her room. 

“I got a bit excited and forgot to pack,” Keyleth said sheepishly. Vex handed her a long nightgown and gestured for her to use the lavish bathroom to get changed. Keyleth did, feeling like she was intruding slightly. _Don’t be dumb. Vex invited you to her room. Even if it was just because she’s lonely and not because she also has a stupid embarrassing crush._

Keyleth took off her circlet and shook out her hair, letting it fall down to her shoulders. She adjusted the nightgown- it was a little big for her- and went back into the main bedchamber, seeing Vex sitting in bed with a book. 

“I normally read for a bit before sleeping,” Vex told her. “One of Percy’s bad habits he passed on to me.” 

Keyleth settled next to her on the bed, a safe distance away. “That sounds like him.” 

“If you’re tired, dear, don’t let me keep you up,” Vex said. 

“I’ll just lay down,” Keyleth replied stupidly. “I don’t know if I’m tired.” 

“How do you not know if you’re tired?” Vex asked with an amused grin. 

Keyleth shrugged. “I think I’m still on an adrenaline high of seeing you again.” 

Vex smiled wide, face turning a bit red. “I…” 

_Nownownownow, Keyleth told herself, now’s perfect! Just say something!_

“I love you, Vex,” Keyleth blurted out, and then clapped her hand over her mouth. 

Vex sat in silence for a moment, eyes cast downwards. The tips of her ears, Keyleth noticed, were a bright red. 

“I love you too, Keyleth,” she said gently. She tucked a strand of hair behind Keyleth’s ear, and Keyleth looked at her, _really_ looked at her. The smile lines around her eyes seemed even more obvious somehow, and the few strands of gray in her hair shone in the dim lamplight of the room. 

Keyleth stared, flabbergasted. Her cheek seemed to burn where Vex had touched it. “Vex." 

“Yes, darling?” 

“...can I kiss you now?” Keyleth asked. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask,” Vex said. She closed the gap, cupping the side of Keyleth’s face as she pressed her lips to Keyleth’s. 

_Oh. Oh._

When she pulled away, Vex’s eyes were wide. She clasped onto Keyleth’s hands. “I didn’t think you’d ever… realize.” 

“I didn’t think you would either,” Keyleth said. She got closer to Vex and smiled, feeling warmth. 

Feeling loved. 

Keyleth and Vex were getting older. That wasn’t a problem. 

But now they had each other. And that was a solution. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello for my first content of Vexleth Week 2020!!  
> as usual i am @just_nott on twitter.


End file.
